I See You Avatar Story Part 2
by Dani-Vengeance
Summary: 2nd part of the avatar story where sha'di starts the practice
1. Chapter 1

Jake's POV I had to wake up super early to start my Na'Vi training with Sha'di because Grace said that Na'Vis get up super early to start their morining.

"now who is this" Grace said showing me a picture of the Clan Leader

"Eytucan"i reply while rolling my into the avatar room

"and who is this" Grace said showing me a picture of the clans top huntress

"it's Sha'di the top huntress of the Na'vi" i say to her while i get into my avatar tank and i lay down

"now remember thier day starts really early" Grace said

"dont cause any trouble now jake" Norm said

"hey who has a date with the top huntress of the clan" i say while Grace closed the tank and i let my mind relax .

your Pov

you walk up to where jake is sleeping and you stand over him and bend down

"Jake wake up it is time to start you training" you say as you tap him in the face

Jake opens his eyes and looks up at you

"get up its time" you say as you stand up and start walking

Jake stands up and runs after

"so what is the first thing that i get to do in this training" jake says as he walks beside you

"you will see JakeSully when we reach the creek"you say

you and Jake reach the bottom of the hometree and walk for 5 minutes and reach the creek and see one of the many Direhorses you and jake walk up to the direhorse and pet it on the neck

"Jakesully you first part of training will be to ride the Direhorse" you say as you look at Jake "Hop on Jake"

jake jumps on the direhorse and looks like he accomplished something

"this aint that bad"jake says while smiling

"now you have to make the Bond jakesully and make a connection with the Direhorse" you say

jake grabs his braid and makes connects it to the bonding

Jake POV

(wow this is amazing i can feel her breath, her muscles moving, with every step she makes)

"now Jake tell her the direction you want her to go" Sha'di said

"FORWARD" you say as the Direhorse takes off running which causes you to fall of her and in to a puddle of mud, you stand up and wipe the mud off of you as 3 Direhorses run up to you and Sha'di.

your POV

you see 3 Direhorses run up to you and Jake and you notice one of them is Tsu'Tey

"the Dreamwalker needs to go away he does not need to learn the way of our people" Tsu'Tey says

"Go away Tsu'tey" you growl at him

"fine Sha'di i hope the moron can learn fast enough" Tsu'Tey growls back

you see jake glare at the retreating figure of Tsu'Tey

"Jake dont worry Tsu'Tey he is always like that he is what you people call a Douche" you say while trying to think of the right word

jake smiles at you and walks back up to the Direhorse and hops back on it

"now lets get this training down"jake says

*Fast Foreward a couple of hours*

Jake has finally learned how to ride the Direhorse with a couple of times that he fell off then jumped right back on and kept working on trying to ride her you and jake walk back to the hometree and notice they have the fire going on and everyone gathered around certian part of the baseof the hometree

"Come on Jake you can have your first Na'Vi dinner" you say as you walk up to your sister Noweia "Jake this is my sister Noweia she is the 2nd best hunter of the Na'vi,"

"Hello Jake how did riding the Direhorse go" Noweia said

"it went good, i fell off a couple of times" Jake said while rubbing the back of his neck

"Well thats better then some of the new hunters did when they tryed to ride the Direhorses" Noweia says with a laugh

"enough talk, lets have some dinner" you say while picking up a piece of the meat that the hunters have brought back form the hunt and taken and bite out of it, and Noweia doing the same "try it Jake its good"

Jake picks up a piece of meat and takes a bite out of it

"you are right this is good" jake says as he keeps eating the meat

after dinner you and Jake walk back up to were you sleep and you get in you hammock and lay down and Jake does the same

"be ready for in the morning JakeSully its going to be alot harder" you say as you turn and go to sleep but you hear Jake let out and sigh and go to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's POV I had to wake up super early to start my Na'Vi training with Sha'di because Grace said that Na'Vis get up super early to start their morining.

"now who is this" Grace said showing me a picture of the Clan Leader

"Eytucan"i reply while rolling my into the avatar room

"and who is this" Grace said showing me a picture of the clans top huntress

"it's Sha'di the top huntress of the Na'vi" i say to her while i get into my avatar tank and i lay down

"now remember thier day starts really early" Grace said

"dont cause any trouble now jake" Norm said

"hey who has a date with the top huntress of the clan" i say while Grace closed the tank and i let my mind relax .

your Pov

you walk up to where jake is sleeping and you stand over him and bend down

"Jake wake up it is time to start you training" you say as you tap him in the face

Jake opens his eyes and looks up at you

"get up its time" you say as you stand up and start walking

Jake stands up and runs after

"so what is the first thing that i get to do in this training" jake says as he walks beside you

"you will see JakeSully when we reach the creek"you say

you and Jake reach the bottom of the hometree and walk for 5 minutes and reach the creek and see one of the many Direhorses you and jake walk up to the direhorse and pet it on the neck

"Jakesully you first part of training will be to ride the Direhorse" you say as you look at Jake "Hop on Jake"

jake jumps on the direhorse and looks like he accomplished something

"this aint that bad"jake says while smiling

"now you have to make the Bond jakesully and make a connection with the Direhorse" you say

jake grabs his braid and makes connects it to the bonding

Jake POV

(wow this is amazing i can feel her breath, her muscles moving, with every step she makes)

"now Jake tell her the direction you want her to go" Sha'di said

"FORWARD" you say as the Direhorse takes off running which causes you to fall of her and in to a puddle of mud, you stand up and wipe the mud off of you as 3 Direhorses run up to you and Sha'di.

your POV

you see 3 Direhorses run up to you and Jake and you notice one of them is Tsu'Tey

"the Dreamwalker needs to go away he does not need to learn the way of our people" Tsu'Tey says

"Go away Tsu'tey" you growl at him

"fine Sha'di i hope the moron can learn fast enough" Tsu'Tey growls back

you see jake glare at the retreating figure of Tsu'Tey

"Jake dont worry Tsu'Tey he is always like that he is what you people call a Douche" you say while trying to think of the right word

jake smiles at you and walks back up to the Direhorse and hops back on it

"now lets get this training down"jake says

*Fast Foreward a couple of hours*

Jake has finally learned how to ride the Direhorse with a couple of times that he fell off then jumped right back on and kept working on trying to ride her you and jake walk back to the hometree and notice they have the fire going on and everyone gathered around certian part of the baseof the hometree

"Come on Jake you can have your first Na'Vi dinner" you say as you walk up to your sister Noweia "Jake this is my sister Noweia she is the 2nd best hunter of the Na'vi,"

"Hello Jake how did riding the Direhorse go" Noweia said

"it went good, i fell off a couple of times" Jake said while rubbing the back of his neck

"Well thats better then some of the new hunters did when they tryed to ride the Direhorses" Noweia says with a laugh

"enough talk, lets have some dinner" you say while picking up a piece of the meat that the hunters have brought back form the hunt and taken and bite out of it, and Noweia doing the same "try it Jake its good"

Jake picks up a piece of meat and takes a bite out of it

"you are right this is good" jake says as he keeps eating the meat

after dinner you and Jake walk back up to were you sleep and you get in you hammock and lay down and Jake does the same

"be ready for in the morning JakeSully its going to be alot harder" you say as you turn and go to sleep but you hear Jake let out and sigh and go to sleep 


	3. Chapter 3

*A month later*

You have taught Jake everything you knew from making arrows and perfecting his shooting, now you were going to take hunting for the first time.

You walk Jake the Irkan branch where you call you irkan Celes, she comes out and flys and lands next to you

"don't look her in the eye" you say as you feed her a large scrap of meat, celes gulps it down and she leans into your hand as you stroke her neck

"To become a hunter you must choose your irkan" you say as you call your irkan Celes

"When" Jake ask

"When you are ready" you say as you jump on Celes and fly off "Heeyaahh!"

*Jakes POV*

You watch as Sha'Di is flying around on her banshee, you notice that she looks happy when she is flying it makes you want to get out there and join her

You duck as the banshee comes pretty close of taking your head off.

after she lands you and her walk back into the hometree where i feel asleep and went back into your real body, you lift yourself up from the link chamber and

Put yourself back into your wheel chair.

"Do the video" you heard Dr. Grace say

"Do I have to I need some rest" you say while groaning

"Yes while it's fresh" said

You wheel over to where she put the video camera after you guys came to the Hallelujah Mountains

To the camera "The days are starting to blur together, the language is hard, but its like a weapon, Repetition. Sha'di thinks I'm a retard"

I get off the camera and wheel to my bed cause I have more training to cause with Sha'Di is learn fast or die

*the next day Sha'Di's POV*

You lead Jake along a massive root that leads 30 meters above ground. He is running to keep up with you through trees, you can climb and jump them with ease but

Jake is having a little more trouble with it.

you jump off into space while falling you catch a enormous leaf and grip it allowing it to drop you to a slow fall and letting you land on the ground

*Jakes POV*

You watch as Sha'di falls and lands perfectly

"Holy Crap" you say as you watch Sha'di do all that "well here goes nothing" you say as you followed Sha'di's actions but you missed one of the leaves and you fell

To the ground on your back

Sha'di looks surprised you followed

"Are you that surprised that I followed you" you say while standing up

"You are to make your first kill tonight Jake, are you ready for it" Sha'di says as you stand next to her

"Yes I am" you say while looking at Sha'di

"Good let's get back to the Hometree and relax until time for you to hunt

*Sha'di's POV*

You and Jake get back to the Hometree and relax for a couple of hours until it is time for him to make his first kill ever and prove he is ready for his irkan

You and Jake walk over to Mo'at and she give her Ewya's blessing to hunt in the forest, you take him into the forest as you and him look for foot prints of any of the creatures

"Sha'di I found a print" Jakes tells you

You look at the print and it was fresh print to, you and Jake walk for a little while until you tell him to stop, you stand still and listen to the forest as it tells you where the creature is at

"Jake the creature is over there" you tell Jake as he nods at you and he gets his bow ready

*Jakes POV*

I silently pull the arrow back focusing on the Deer with 6 legs, I hear the heartbeat of the animal, with a single beat i let the arrow fly and hit the animal, me and Sha'di walk up to the animal and I kneel down next to it and pull out the arrow from the twitching body, I pull out my knife and speak with feeling and in Na'vi

*Shi'Di's POV*

You watch as Jake makes his first kill and as he pulls the arrow out and bring out his knife and speaks with feeling

"_I See you Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Ewya, your body stays behind and becomes part of the people"_

You nod with approval

"A clean kill you are ready" you say as you look at Jake.


End file.
